


Writober - OTP - Blue List - Xemsai

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Full Moon, Loss of Control, M/M, Violence, Writober 2018, fight, xemsai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: « Stand up. »Replying to those words just a slow, murmured growling.A laughter follows, dense and warm like a casting of melted gold.





	Writober - OTP - Blue List - Xemsai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - OTP - Blue List - Xemsai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421634) by ChiiCat92. 



> My favorite writer (my girlfriend ♥) joined the #writober2018 challenge, and I'm here trying to translate!  
> (Of course I'm already late yay)  
> Hope you enjoy the first theme, "OTP"!

**01/10/2018**

_**OTP** _

« Stand up. »  
  
Replying to those words just a slow, murmured growling.  
  
A laughter follows, dense and warm like a casting of melted gold. The man to whom the laughter belongs approaches slowly, with calculated and attentive steps, to the growling creature curled up on the floor.  
  
Lit by the light of the full moon, his features look as they were carved in white marble, but the growl that exposes the red gums and the pointy teeth spoils his beauty.  
  
« Stand up. » he orders, again, more firmly this time.  
  
The growl doesn’t cease, it resounds in that human throat as it was an animal’s one. The pupils, thin as the ones of a feline, don’t stop staring at the man, submissive but still shaken by a shiver of rebellion.  
  
Only after a long moment he obeys. The wounds on his white body are deep but he doesn’t seem to feel any pain. His mind is far away this night, and Xemnas is very determined to take advantage of it.  
  
When the Ethereal Blades burns the air, looking like extensions of his arms, Saïx backs away, just a step, defensive, his lips tense and his hands arched as claws.  
  
Xemnas laughs, delighted by that show. His dark body is not less wounded, hit by Saïx fury and desire for death.  
  
« Come on. » he urges him, a wicked grin on his marvelous face. Tired, worn out, but not defeated. He feels a slight pleasure by making him believe to have control.  
Saïx howls, a wolf with a dark blue fur, and throws himself at him with his bare hands, even if he could evoke his weapon to fight.  
  
If Xemnas hit him with one of his blades, he could kill him, the smell of blood in the air already fills his lungs. He foretastes the moment when his amber gaze will fade, darkened by the thin veil of nothingness, he licks his lips and represses a  tremor. He must keep his hands firm, now, in the only moment when Saïx can fight for himself.  
  
The man jumps back just before ending up in Saïx’s claws. If the blow hit the target…  
  
There is the concrete possibility that he gains the upper hand, and this just makes everything more exciting.  
  
He bends down to hit him with a kick in the shins and make him lose his  balance. Took off guard, way too focused on hid rage Saïx can’t escape the hit and falls down.  
Again.  
  
Xemnas is on him in a moment.  
  
The blade vibrates, close to the soft, pale skin of his rival’s neck. The desire to kill him is just as strong as the one to keep him alive, at his feet, forever.  
  
Saïx growls again, frustrated. Has he understood he cannot win, or his mind is clouded by the full moon?  
  
Looking at his empty, stunned expression, it would seem that way.  
  
« Again. » Xemnas mutters, his voice sounding like pebbles rolling on the water’s edge.  
  
He didn’t have to ask twice this time, as Saïx jumps on his feet with a hit of his hips. He pounces on the man with his few strengths left. He’s at the end of his tether, that tormented body is the proof.  
  
His attack fails and before he can defend himself, Xemnas gives him an elbow beneath his ribs.  
  
The whine that escapes his lips is resigned, defeated. It’s always been an unfair fight, he never stood a chance, and even so this time, this one time, he thought he really could…  
  
« Come here. » gently, Xemnas reaches his hand out.  
  
Saïx barely breathes, but obeys. He crawls on the floor to him, looking at him with eyes wide open. He tried his best, and it wasn’t enough.  
  
Xemnas runs his fingers through his sapphire hair, a sweet smile on his velvet lips. « I expected more from you.. » he lifts his face grabbing his chin, and bends down enough to make Saïx feel his breath on his skin.  
  
He trembles, his hands gave a start but he doesn’t _dare_ moving, not now. Something similar to fear fills his chest otherwise empty. He breathes loudly, even if his side _hurts_ because of that hit.  
  
Then a slap, violent. It breaks his lower lip and fills his mouth with blood. He almost loses balance, he manages not to fall for mere willpower.  
  
« Stand up. » Xemnas orders again.  
  
Replying to those words just a slow, murmured growling.


End file.
